memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Starship Archer/Past Sins/Act One
ACT ONE FADE IN EXT-SPACE Archer is next to the damage Cardassian Warship. TAYLOR (VOICE OVER): Military Log Supplemental. While on patrol along the Cardassian Border we came across a damaged Cardassian Warship, and it appears that its the flagship of Gul Rejak. The Cardassian who tortured of our Strategic Operations Officer Lieutenant Commander Sito all those years ago. INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM On the monitor is Gul Rejak being treated in the brig as Captain Taylor, Commander Martin and Doctor Carlson are watching it. DR. CARLSON (Sighs): Captain this uncalled for, he's got severe injuries that I need to treat or he could die. Taylor goes to her desk. TAYLOR (Sighs): Right now he's leading the Cardassian forces against us so for right now he's to remain in the brig, whatever equipment you need will be brought to you there. Doctor Carlson rolls his eyes and leaves the Ready Room in frustration, as Commander Martin walks to the desk and sits at the desk. MARTIN: Now we have another matter to discuss Marcia. She hangs her head a bit and then looks at her XO. TAYLOR: Ah, yes Lieutenant Commander Sito and her issues with Rejak, (sighs) she needs to face him one way or another but no killing him till we figure out what we can do with him. He nods and leaves the ready room. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE Commander Martin walks onto the bridge and sits in the Captain's Chair as Ensign Martin reports. ENS. MARTIN: Sir picking up a squadron of Cardassian warships heading our way, bearing one-eight-five mark seven-four-two their Hideki-Class Warships. MASON: They must of picked up the distress call? Commander Martin leans forward. MARTIN: (To Carlson) Kara analyze their approach pattern, evade them as long as you can. Lieutenant Carlson nods and inputs commands into the helm to scan their approach patterns to evade them. CUT TO: INT-BRIG Rejak is on the cot with bandages on his wounds as he smiles. REJAK (Smiles): Well if it's not my favorite Bajoran pet. He raised his head to face Sito. SITO: You can't hurt me you monster, I have recovered fully from your torture with the help of my fiancée and this ship and her crew. Rejak walks close to the force field. REJAK: Really I can tell that you're sweating and perspiring and heavy breathing and the look of anger and pain in your eyes makes me think that you want to kill me for what I did to you, and I don't know if you knew this or ever did but I enjoyed every minute of our time together. Sito leaves the Brig. INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM Captain Taylor is chatting with a holo-version of her father newly promoted Admiral Sampson Taylor. ADM.TAYLOR (Holo-image): Great work Marcia you captured Rejak that could turn the whole tide of the war in our favor he was the leader of several brutal defeats he handed the Klingons, I'm sure both Chancellor Gowron and General Martok will be pleased with the information. Marcia leans on the desk folding her arms. MARCIA (Sighs): I guess dad but it wasn't easy his ship was already damaged from the last battle at Minos. Her dad has a confused look on his face. ADM. TAYLOR (Holo-image): Marcia what's wrong? MARCIA: It's my Strategic Operations Officer Lieutenant Commander Sito Jaxa she was his prisoner when she was taken by the Cardassians in 2370, and she has this Bajoran right to get her vengeance against Rejak for what he did to her. ADM. TAYLOR (Holo-image): Ah, I see but she's gonna have to wait Starfleet Intelligence wants to question Gul Rejak and have him stand trial for his warcrimes against the Federation Alliance. Captain Taylor goes to her chair behind her desk. MARCIA (Sighs): Sito isn't gonna like this. ADM. TAYLOR (Holo-image): I know Marcia but she's gonna have to deal with it right now we're dispatching the USS Sutherland to meet up with you to take Rejak aboard and take him to Earth so he'll stand trial. She adjusts her uniform. TAYLOR (Nods): Aye, sir Archer out. Transmission ends. CUT TO: INT-SITO'S QUARTERS SITO (Shocked): WHAT! MARTIN: The Captain was ordered to take Rejak to meet up with the USS Sutherland so they can take Rejak to Earth to stand trial for his war crimes. She gets up from the couch and starts pacing about. SITO: WHAT ABOUT MY VENGENACE ON HIM JOHN! John gets up and holds her close. JOHN: I'm sorry but she's under order and has declined your permission to get your revenge on Rejak, look Sito take a few days off and collect yourself and I'll take you out to dinner in the Holodeck later on when this is all over. Commander Martin leaves her quarters as she's upset. (End of Act One, Fade out)